


A Phone Call

by Pokypup49



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Riza cries, Roy is on a date, Short One Shot, dog fight, roy is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: Roy is on a delightful date and really enjoying himself. Then he gets a phone call that changes everything!**Additional Tags Give it away.Very short.





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist Clan, or any of the characters.

                 The city was bustling, people around him full of laughter and company. The lights overhead lit the sidewalk and vendors with the wafting smell of rich foods overwhelmed his sense of smell. Earlier that night he could easily smell his date’s pomegranate perfume, but now, his stomach growled with the lure of a late-night meal. He laughed at her jokes, her comments, as they strolled down the street. Her eyes were full of youth, happiness, and joy. Roy appreciated it and made sure to lose his own depression in them. She pointed to a small restaurant and grabbed his hand as she pulled him in.

                The food was good, but the company was better. She engaged conversation with him and he found himself in a great conversation about childhood memories. He’d never talked about his childhood to anyone. He never gave it any thought. But she easily pulled a few, the few he had, memories out.

                “I can’t believe that you’re an only child,” she joked with a big grin. “You’re so sociable!”

                Roy snickered and shrugged. “It’s the military training. I have to get along with those around me.”

                “Forced socialization,” she nodded understanding. “I’m guessing that is similar to Dad sticking us in the corner together.”

                Roy continued to smile gently as she went on about something else. He couldn’t complain. She was beautiful, happy, and funny. He noticed everything, from the way her hands lightly held the wine glass, to the way she delicately ate the bread. She sat with pose and tilted her head when she laughed. It was not only good for him to get out every so often but to meet other people around in town other than his group of ruffians. It was a good change of pace, made him feel a little normal, and relaxed him.

                She quieted down as dinner came to an end, and he suggested that they go back to his place for some more wine and dessert. There was no objection. “Your hands are so warm,” she mentioned as she grabbed his hand.

                “Well,” he grinned boyishly. “I am the Flame Alchemist.”

                They both laughed and made their way to his apartment.  It was a modest place, but nice. It didn’t have very much in it as he was used to being transferred. He didn’t have possessions. But Roy did have some sweets. Roy was always good about having sweets around. He opened the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine and put it on the counter. Next, he pulled out a large fruit pie and grinned. “Do you like pie,” he asked softly as he set it out on the counter.

                His date took hold of the wine and started to open it. “I love pie,” she whispered sensually back.

                Roy was more than happy at this point. Everything was defiantly going in his favor. He had a wonderful dinner, a hot babe to share it with… and she came home with him! He felt himself get excited and his hormones rise. He reached up to grab two wine glasses. “You know…” he started to say but was cut off when his phone rang.

                They both stopped, and he glared at the phone. _It’d better be something good_ , he thought sourly. _Someone better be fucking dying_. “Mustang,” he answered in a monotone.

                “Colonel?”

                Roy felt this check grow tight at the sound of _her_ voice. She’d been crying, he could hear it. He could hear a crackle and the quiet background. “Lieutenant?”

                She coughed on the other side to get her voice to normal. “I’m sorry to bother you, Sir.”

                “What’s going on?” He didn’t look back at the girl in his apartment. She suddenly didn’t exist. He only strained to hear his subordinate on the other end of the phone.

                “Nothing, Sir.” He voice was quiet again. “I just…”

                A hand on his shoulder broke him of his concentration and he turned to see his date’s bright eyes looking concerned. She mouthed, “Is everything okay?” Though he was not showing any physical signs of distress, he knew his date knew the night was over.

                Roy shook his head in response to his date’s question before turning back to the phone. “Are you okay, Lieutenant?”

                It was quiet on the other end for a while before she answered. “I didn’t mean to bother you.”

                Roy knew something was wrong. She didn’t usually do personal calls like this. Not at this hour of the night. The line clicked, and he set it down on the receiver, staring at his hand on the phone. “I’m sorry,” he said roughly. “I have to go.”

                “Is everything okay,” his date asked with much concern.

                “You can stay here,” he waved as he put on his coat. “Help yourself to the pie.” And like that, he was gone. She stood there for a moment, not really knowing what just happened.

                Roy hurried to her apartment, just a short drive away. She was not an emotionally driven person, thus hearing such emotion over the phone made his uneasy. Something was wrong. Something had happened.  

                He knocked on her door lightly at first, trying not to cause too much of a scene. He wanted to just kick the door down. He wanted to barge right in and make sure that she wasn’t hurt. But he stood nervously instead, starting at the door. “Hawkeye?” No answer. He debated knocking again before he tested the doorknob. She was always good about locking the door, but this time it was unlocked. _That tells me something_ , he thought quickly _. Either she forgot because she’s so emotionally distraught, or she knew I was coming…_ He took in a deep breath. _Please don’t shoot me_ , he thought as he bit his lip, opening the door “Lieutenant?” _Where’s Hayate_?

                Riza poked her head out from the bedroom, tears running down from her red puffy eyes. “Colonel?”

                “Hawkeye,” he stepped in and shut the door behind him. “Are you okay?” His voice was just above a whisper and he felt a surge of anger swell in his chest. _Whoever hurt you_ , he thought angerly, rapidly thinking of body parts to burn for such a crime as making his Queen cry.

                Riza shook her head as she emerged from her room and wiped her eyes.

                “What’s wrong?” Roy gently too her in his arms, pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his hand around her, holding her tighter as he began to feel her sob heavier onto his shirt. “Who hurt you?”

                Riza pulled back and looked up at him. “No one,” she sniffed. “I was out taking Hayate for our normal evening walk…”

                Roy looked around again, taking a second notice to the dog’s absence.

                “…And this dog approached him. It was fine. They were wagging tails, and almost looked like they were going to play.” Riza reached up to wipe a tear with her sleeve. “But I called Hayate and when I did, the larger dog attacked him!”

                “Where is he now,” Roy asked quickly.

                Riza stepped back as she wiped her face again. “I rushed him to an emergency vet,” she choked out. “He got bit pretty good and has a tear on his shoulder. But Hayate gave him a good fight and when I broke them up I immediately rushed him to the vet. They wanted to keep him overnight for observations.” She immediately started choking back some more tears. “What does that mean? Is he not going to make it?”

                Roy let a smirk leak out. Out of all the things that Riza Hawkeye has kept her emotions in check for, of course, it’d be her beloved dog that she’d lose it all over. “He’s going to be okay,” Roy tried to soothe. He pulled her back into a hug, running his hand gently over her hair. “He’s going to be just fine…” He felt her weight give into his and he lowered them down to the ground. She curled right into his lap and cried heavily into his shirt.

                Roy had a great knack for feeling helpless. But it was at this moment he didn’t. And although he wanted to go find the dog who dared to attacked part of his own pack and turn it into kibble, he felt most useful just holding her till she felt better. He stroked her hair, even kissing the top of her head. His thumb rubbed slow gentle circles on her back and he hushed her. They must have sat there for some time because she eventually grew tired. He heard her sobs slow and eventually stop, a few hiccups before her breathing evened out.

                Roy carefully maneuvered her into his arms and stood up, carrying her emotionally exhausted body into her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and tugged at the blankets to pull them over her before her hand shot out and grabbed his. “Don’t go,” she whispered.

                Roy nodded and took her hand in his, kissing it lightly. “I’m not,” he responded quietly. “I just have to take my shoes off. _Doesn’t matter anyway_ , he humored himself. _My date’s probably gone home_. He slipped behind her and pulled her into his chest, again wrapping his arms protectively around her. They were protective of each other. They always had been. And she was normally there to watch his back. But this night, and for now, he’d watch hers. He’d hold her protectively, letting her rest without such diligent awareness. In the morning, he’d take her to the vet to get Hayate. He kissed the back of her blonde head as he heard her starting to sleep, her rhythmic breathing and her heavy body against him.  “He's going to be just fine,” he said one last time before closing his eyes. But that one was for him to hear out loud, not her.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a pooch carries certain emotions along with it. My dog has his own special meaning to me. But when he does get hurt, I bawl like a baby. He's been run over by a momma horse, (the only angry and hateful horse in the herd) and he's been bitten by other dogs just for being too kind. It's emotionally wrecking to us fur parents. I can't imagine Riza being any different. She'd pretty strong and emotionally stable, but ... It's HAYATE!  
> Let me know what you all think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
